All For My Little Girl
by RaeSoul
Summary: Dan breaks free of the thermos and runs into Danielle. At first started off with him wanting answers, but as he get to know her and all that she has gone through, it soon developed into parental love for the female clone. Father/Daughter relationship
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**This is a story of Dan and Danielle's Father/Daughter relationship. I thought that it would make a good story seeing as how Dan is practically already her father if you think about it xD. Vlad made Dani through Daniel's DNA and Dan is a fusion of both Daniel and Vlad. Plus I think Dani needs a family as well, it would get kind of lonely to travel the world all by yourself. So, here is my story to tell =)**

**The name was given to me by **janette9a. **Thank you!**

**Chapter 1**

The Master of time stood in the observing room, looking at all the possible time streams. His eyes scanned over one in particular with a small smile on his face. As he watched it, his smile grew bigger. It's normally very rare to see the Mast of all Time giving a genuine smile like he was now. With that smile still in place, he turned to look at a small silver and green cylindrical container on the far side of the room that was sitting on a table, looking as innocent as possible. But he knew better than to think that. For what was in that Thermos was any but innocent. He turned his head back to the viewing screen with a soft chuckle. He decided that that will be the time line he will aim for. It will be a hopeful future in the screen.

Family

Redemption

And a new beginning.

Clockwork immediately got to work on making that time line possible. He fiddled with his Time Scepter by twisting a few knobs on the top, winding it up a bit before pointed it at the viewing screen. As soon as the energy was gone from the staff, he smiled to himself and glanced back at the Thermos. He floated over to the thermos and picked it up gently and stared at it with a grin.

"Now, it's only a matter of time…"

**Short Chapter but it's only the beginning so it will be allowed to be short. Chapter 2 will be put up as soon as I get at least 5 reviews on this first chapter; I want to know if this would be a good story to write. We'll see you all soon.**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I do know that some people don't like asking or…what was it some person as said it?...Ah yes! 'Hold my story hostage'. Geez people, ever heard of a joke? I was going to post the second chapter anyways. -_- Humanity is something I do wish to get rid of…humans can be so dense sometimes (no offence).**

**But, here is the second chapter, seeing as how I got so many reviews for the first chapter in such a short amount of time, I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter, so here you go. Enjoy…**

**~I Do Not Own Danny Phantom~**

**Chapter 2**

_Dan's POV_

Damn my afterlife. For one long year, I have been stuck in this infernal device, thanks to my younger self. I call it sheer dumb luck on his part for learning that Ghost Wail so soon. If he hadn't learned it, I would still exist and everyone would be dead.

The only good thing about being trapped this long, was it gave me a load of time to think things over, and plan my revenge. And my younger self will not be shown any mercy when I rip him apart and scatter his remains all over Amity Park. His ecto-plasmic blood staining my gloved hands.

That simple thought caused a grin to spit across my dry cracked lips, one of my fangs poked at my lip sharply. But I could honestly care less. The pain just reminded me that I still existed and stilled had to get out of this blasted thermos. If only I could create a gash big enough for me to turn into smoke and get out of this damned thing.

I glared at the metal wall of the thermos that was pressing me in on myself, through the darkness. For three years, I've blasted at the wall and slammed myself against it every chance that I could get, trying to weaken it. Right now, there was only a smallest sliver of a crack in the wall, showing for all that effort.

Damn it.

I narrowed my blood red eyes at the crack, feeling my rage at being confined for the millionth time prickle at my mind. I was so freakin' close! Just need a little more pressure and power and I could be home free!

I felt my green ecto-energy collect around my fist, illuminating the impossibly small space. I snarled, baring my fang and lashed out at the tiny fissure again with as much strength as I could possibly muster in such a confined area.

. Out!

I felt my fist slammed into the gash, making it only a micrometer larger. Double Damn. As I studied the tiny hole, I reached out and brushed my fingers gently against the entrance, feeling the crevice beneath my fingertips. My eyes widened when applied a little bit of pressure and felt the thinned metal give out slightly under my touch. My shock was quickly replaced with a grin of glee as I laughed out loud.

Finally!

I took a deep breath, gathering my ecto-energy in my vocal cords in the back of my throat, before unleashing my most devastating attack.

The wail slammed into the wall, shattering it, ripping a hole in the side of the thermos it like fabric. I stopped when the hole was big enough for me to get out, and turned myself into a thick gas and leaked out of the hole that made up the entire side of the thermos. As soon as I was out in the open air, I threw my arms above my head and laughed, flexing muscles that have not been used since I got trapped in that damned container.

After stretching a few muscles, I tensed and paused before glancing around the tower of that meddling Master of Time, to see that I was alone. My grin only spread wider, realizing that without Clockwork anywhere nearby it made my escape that much easier.

I turned and took off into the air as fast as I could towards a window, passing a few bells and gears as I went, laughing the whole time. I smirked back at the tower as I left it. "See you later, Old Timer!" I called out mockingly. I turned forward again and raced off into the Ghost Zone.

My Gods it was good to be free!

I felt the wind tug at the shredded edges of my cape as I flew through the air, my white flaming hair whipping around like a blazing inferno. My ponytail was a bit untidy, but that was easily resolved.

I didn't even glance back at the Clock Tower as it vanished off in the distance behind me.

_Third Person_

Little did Dan know that he had not been alone at the tower. Clockwork stepped out of the shadows, a smile on his blue scared face and his solid red eyes twinkling with pleasure that the timeline was heading in the proper direction. He glanced at the destroyed thermos that was lying on the floor in the middle of the room before floating over to it and picking it up.

He smirked at the container in his gloved hand, before throwing it away in a nearby trashcan, reminding himself to dispose of it later.

He turned and looked out the window that Dan had flown through and nodded his head slowly to himself, pleased with the way events were turning out, before turning back around and went to observe the time lines in the viewing orb's, just to keep an eye on things and make sure that nothing went wrong.

"Everything is as it should be…" he muttered softly to himself, winding up his time scepter.

**End Chapter 2. Also short, but it should hopefully get better as it goes.**

**Dan Muse:** I wish I ended up having a dramatic exit of the thermos like in this story…Rae just walked in and opened it for me…

**Me:** Your problem, not mine.

**TATA! **

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all you reviews to the story. This chapter is a lot longer, almost two thousand words! =D**

**Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own Dan**n**y Phantom! ...only the plot line in this story**.

**Chapter 3**

**Dan's POV**

Freedom at last!

I have been free for a total of three days now and been roaming the Ghost Zone trying to find out where that blasted Fenton Portal was located. So far, Clockwork or the 'Old Timer' as I like to call him, has not made any attempts to try and recapture me. And there has been no sign of my younger self so that means Old Timer hasn't told him yet. It was honestly unnerving in some strange way.

As I flew though the green and purple swirls of the Ghost Zone I noticed a group of ghosts not too far away. I wasn't interested in them right now. I wanted to destroy my younger self first THEN go after the rest of the ghost zone residents. Not the other way around. So I ignored them.

But as I was flying past them, something made me slow down. Through the mass of about 10 different ghosts, I saw a smaller ghost curling up into a ball in the fetal position. The other ghosts were crackling with evil glee when one threw an ecto-ray at the smaller creature. I noticed that the victim was a little girl about age thirteen. She looked surprisingly familiar. I haven't seen her before that I know about, but she reminded me of someone.

I had come to a complete stop as I watched as the scene before me unfolded. The group of ghost took turns throwing kicks, punches, or rays at the young girl. Her snow white hair was disheveled and looked like a rats nest. Her Black and white two piece jump suit was scratched and torn in some places.

The girl cried out in pain when a large ghost kicked her in the face, sending her flying back a few feet.

I felt my red eyes blaze slightly and my hands light up with ecto-energy. I might be a murder and a psychopathic maniac to some people, but I still had enough honor to fight one on one. Not counting clones. These ghosts were pathetic excuses of ectoplasm for out numbering a small defenseless girl. Ghost or not.

Before I could do anything the girl turned and fled, a small trail of ecto-blood floating in her wake. The gang of ghost quickly took off after the girl with laughter and screams in excitement of the chase.

I growled and followed after them with my fist alight with my ecto-energy. I was pissed and my own sense of honor, small as it might be, was sparking to life. I quickly zipped past the other ghost, blasting a few as I past, and stepped in between the fleeing girl and her attackers.

When they saw me, they slowed to a stop and looked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave them a stance that showed off all my ignorance and power.

One of the ghosts noticed the DP logo on my chest and slurred out in its horrible speech. _"Ppphaantoom?"_

I allowed my evil smirk across my face, flashing my fangs. "Close. I once was the Phantom you know. But I grew out of it." I smirked evilly, my red eyes flashing brighter. "Call me Dan Phantom." I paused and tilted my head to the side slightly, smirk still on my face. "And good riddance, you pathetic excuse of ectoplasm." And with that I rose up my hand and fired and ecto-blast at the creature, drilling a perfect hole through the center of its head. It screeched in pain for a moment before it faded out of existence. I turned my gaze to the other ghost floating there, a smirk still on my face at the pleasure of killing again. "Who's next?"

They screamed and scattered like ants causing me to throw back my head and laugh. Gods this felt so good.

When I finally calmed down from my laughter, I turned around to see that the emerald trail of ecto-blood vanishing off into the distance. From the looks of it, she was suffering a great deal of blood loses and more than likely wasn't going to live if she didn't get help.

I turned to fly away and leave the girl to her death, but paused. Something about the girl was still nagging at me. She looks very familiar to me. I moved again to leave, but stopped once more. I couldn't seem to force myself to ignore the blood trail of the mysterious girl from only a few moments ago.

I had to know who she was.

I grumbled in irritation as I turned and followed the green trail of blood.

I flew for a few miles till I noticed that the blood lead to a black door with the DP logo on it, vanishing at its entrance. I paused in confusion before knocking on the door roughly. After waiting a few moments and there being no answer, I thought 'to hell with politeness' and opened the door, stepping inside. Closing the door behind me I looked around the room that the door opened up into. It looked to be like any normal house in the human world.

The room I stepped into was a living room with a couch and a TV in the corner. To the left of the living room, was neatly polished kitchen and a few chairs at the counter. Between the Kitchen and Living room was a hallway. After not seeing the girl on either room, I began to walk down through the hallway. I used my hypersensitive ghost hearing to listen for any sounds in the house.

I could hear a faint and ragged breathing coming from the door on my right. I walked over to the door and pressed my pointed ear against it, listening to try and figure out what was going on.

The noises were definitely coming from inside the room. So I paused and wondered if I should knock, or just walk in.

I'll just walk in.

So I grabbed the handle and turned it slowly and pushed the door open silently. I looked around the bedroom, and saw the very unhealthy glow of the girl's ghostly aura coming from the other side of the bed. I cautiously walked around the bed and looked down at the small figure laying limp and bleeding on the floor.

She was lying on her side, her black and white jump suit was stained with green blood and she even had some of the blood smeared in her pure white hair. The girl looked definitely looked to be only thirteen years old, but the way her body was beaten and looked half staved, she looked younger. As I stepped closer I called out to her.

"Hey kid. You awake?" I asked stopping right beside her body.

I heard a faint groan of pain and the girl shifted her head and pried her neon green eyes open to look up at me. She opened her mouth to reply but ended up coughing instead. I simply stared at her my, hearing the sound of the blood gargling in her throat. I knelt down next to her and took a closer look at her face.

White hair, green eyes, black a white jump suit. This was all too familiar to me.

It was a younger, female version of my alternate self.

My eye brows creased in confusion at the enigma in front of me.

"D-Danny?" I heard a weak, scratchy, feminine voice that snapped me out of my musing.

I looked down at the girl unsure of how to react. She must be really out of it for her to mistake me as my younger self. After a few long seconds I finally replied. "Close," I said using my answer that I gave to the ghost before. "But no."

I watched at her green eyes clouded with confusion. "W-wha' do ya m-mean?" She asked, her voice starting to slur slightly from her loss in energy, her voice starting to thicken from the blood that was starting to clog her air way again.

I shrugged. "I'm his future self from an alternate time line." I explained casually. Then I looked down at her with narrowed eyes. "And who are you, Little Phantom?"

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but once again she was cut off when she broke into a fit of coughs. I growled slightly. I wanted answers damn it.

When the Little Phantom's eyes drooped with her weakening energy, I sighed in exasperation and decided that if I wanted answers, I need to heal her back up so that she could give them to me.

With that I reached down and picked her up carefully, ignoring the pained whimpers that came from her, and placed her down on the bed. I looked around the room for anything that I might be able to use to help stop the bleeding and heal her scrapes and bruises. I looked underneath the bed and saw a first aid box sitting there. I reached out and grabbed it with confusion, wondering why she even had a first aid box in the first place? Did she get into fights often?

I shook my head slightly and placed the box on the bed beside the girl, who had passed out. I rolled my eyes and reached inside the box, pulling out some antiseptic cream. I gently grabbed the girl's arms and rubbed the cream onto the cuts and bruises. I repeated the process to her other arm and legs as well as her face. I placed the cream aside and grabbed some gauze from the box and wiped some of the cream onto the gauze then placed it over the bleeding wound on her stomach.

When I finished wrapping up her wounds and make sure she was in no danger of dying-as of yet- I sat down in a chair near the bed and waited. I studied the bedroom for the first time since I came in here. I noticed she had a lot of space program posters and figurines as well as a stack of Dumpty Humpty CD's on her nightstand, along with a single autographed poster of the band on the wall. Her bed sheets were sky blue-if you washed away the green ecto-blood stains, and her walls were also blue with as white trim around the framing of the room and door. The carpet was a plush, soft, clean white that was also stained with a few splotches of her ecto-blood.

It looked very similar to my old bedroom. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

I quickly turned my head back the girl when I saw a bright flash of blue. A blue ring had formed around her waist and was now splitting and traveling across the girl's body. Her emerald stained jump suit was now replaced with a red pair of shorts, blue hoodie, blue converse tennis shoes, and a red beanie on her head. Her white hair turned jet black and her ghostly aura vanished.

A human girl was now lying in place of the ghost girl.

There were now far too many coincidences now. The Ghost Girl looked like my younger self's ghost half, and her human form also looked like him. She had the famous DP logo just like me and my younger self.

Who the hell is this girl?

**~ And there is the end of Chapter three. The next one should be coming up soon.**

**Dan Muse: ***yawns*

**Me:** Shut up Dan.

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice **


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Danny Phantom

Chapter 4

Dan's POV

I had been sitting by the Little Phantom's bedside for a few hours, waiting for her to wake up. I wanted answers as to who she was and why she looked remarkably like my alternate self. I had run out of things to do to occupy myself while I waited. I can tell you one thing right now; I'm not a patient person.

After pacing furiously around her room, I finally decided to go and explore her lair some. They said that lairs provide everything that a ghost need's or desires in it. I could probably learn a bit more about her until she wakes up.

I poked my head into every room finding that the house-lair was a pretty average size. I explored the few guestrooms that she had and walked into the living room. I sighed and walked over to the couch, starting to get stressed out that I still hadn't found anything to could tell me who she was. I was tempted to destroy something with an ecto-blast, but decided against it, knowing that destroying her property would not be the best way to get some answers.

I had only been sitting on the couch for about twenty minutes before I heard a small sound from down the hall. I narrowed my crimson eyes realizing that she was finally wake. I watched cautiously as a small shadow moved down the hall, heading toward the living room in which I sat. The girl stepped out of the hallway; her human blue eyes were wide as she spotted me sitting on her couch.

I smirked at her. "Ah, so you are finally awake, are you, Little Phantom?"

The girl looked at me closely not moving from the wall by the hallway entrance. "Were you the one that helped me?" she asked softly, one of her small hands moving to her side that the bandages were on, hidden under her clothes.

I nodded my head. "I was. But only because I want answers." I told her, narrowing my red eyes at her. "Who are you?"

The girl glanced around the room once, possibly looking for an escape route. Not that it would do her much good in the state she is in "I'm Dani Phantom, Dani with an 'i'." She said looking back at me.

My eyes widened. "Dani Phantom?" I made a thoughtful sound. "Interesting. Any reason as to why you look a lot like my younger, alternate self?" I asked her.

Dani looked at me curiously. "Younger, alternate self?" She asked.

I sighed with irritation. "Yes, Daniel Phantom, teen half-ghost superhero of Amity Park." I said bitterly. Sarcasm dripped thickly from my tongue as I spoke about Daniel's heroics. Oh how I really hated that boy.

Dani's eyes widened. "Oh!" a pause. "You're his older self?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly, confused and baffled.

I chuckled darkly. "Alternate." I corrected. "Thanks to that meddling Master of Time, my future is erased from existence." I sneered spitefully. _For now, anyways. _I thought.

The Little Phantom looked more closely at me. "Really? What was your – or his – future supposed to be?"

I glared harshly at her, not liking all these questions I was being asked. "I do believe I'm the one asking question here, not you." I said, feeling that she shouldn't know about my past right now.

Dani looked like she had bitten into a lemon. "We'll excuse me." She said mockingly, placing her hands on her hips. "But I do believe you are the one in my lair, correct?"

I stared at her shocked, not quite expecting her sudden change in domineer. "Well…yes I suppose, but-"

"No 'buts' about it." She glared daggers at me. "It's very disrespectful to just come barging into another ghost lair and start demanding things from them. You wouldn't like it very much if it happened to you, would you?" she crossed her arms over her chest, looking completely ready to argue her point.

I was momentarily baffled by her outburst at me, but that was quickly replaced with irritation and anger. "I am well aware of that, Danielle, but I was also the one to patch you up after you were hurt, was I not?" I growled out felling my claw-like fingernails curl up, wanting to rip into something.

Dani looked like she was just about ready to blast me into the middle of next week, causing me to mentally smirk in amusement. This girl's got spunk. "Yes, and I thank you for that, but it is still disrespectful. I think that if you want me to answer your questions, than you should answer mine as well. It's only far." She huffed.

I rubbed at my temples, feeling a headache coming on. Oh how I should just blast her till nothing remained. But no, not yet. Need to gather answers first. Maybe I could even get her to tell me where the Fenton Portal was. "No. I think that because I saved your half-life, than I should be paid back by you answering my questions. THAT is only fair." I countered.

Dani look put back for a second before she was once again arguing with me. "And I feel that you should answer my questions for coming into MY LAIR uninvited, whether it was to heal me or not."

I glared furiously at her, pissed that someone as weak and scrawny as she was, was arguing with someone like me, who, in their time line, had leveled the worlds in a matter of ten years. Sooner if it hadn't been for the blasted Ghost Shield around Amity.

I leaned back on her couch, crossing my arms over my own chest. "Honestly, Danielle, this arguing is getting rather very… immature." I sneered, hoping that she would take the bait about being called 'immature'.

Dani huffed. "And I agree. It is rather very immature to take without giving." She said, not giving an inch.

I had the mental implied version of a face palm, realizing I wasn't going to get anywhere with this girl unless I comply and answer a few of her questions as well. I'll just play along. Then I'll kill her.

I glared at her with resentment. "Fine, you win. I'll answer one question of yours, for every question of mine, understand?"

Dani smiled brightly. "Deal." She walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end that I was on. I couldn't help the amused grin appear on my face. At least she had the common sense to keep her distance from me. Smart girl.

I nodded my head one. "Good. I'll start." I paused and thought of a question. "Why do you look so much like Daniel? Half ghost and everything." Dani looked hesitant, and I could tell she was about to tell me to pass that question, but as soon as she opened her mouth I held up a hand and cut her off before she could say anything. "Ah ha ahh. You have to answer the question or I won't answer any of yours, got it?"

Dani looked put out and she looked away, looking suddenly self-conscious. "I'm…his clone." She admitted slowly. My eyes grew wide. A clone? That was interesting.

I nodded slowly. "That would make sense. I bet that if you were two years older, you could probably pass as his twin sister."

Dani nodded, before looking at me. "Alright, my turn. Why do you look like a mixture of Danny and Vlad ghost counterparts…eww…" she said looking grossed out.

I glared at her, feeling mildly insulted. "Because I am." Dani's eyes went wide with surprise. "In my timeline, Danny's ghost half was ripped out of him, and the ghost part, was mad at Vlad – who was the cause- and ripped out his ghost half before attempting to overshadow it- creating me." I told her.

Dani looked interested and weirded out at the same time. Her bright blue eyes wide. "Okay…that's creepy." She commented, giving a small shudder.

I smirked evilly at her. "Why thank you. I didn't know you cared so much." I snickered finding that amusing. "Gah! Hey what was that for!?" I yelled when the Little Phantom had thrown a pillow at my head.

Dani smirked and crossed her arms. "Because, you were acting like a jerk…a lot like Vlad."

I raised an eyebrow at her, holding the pillow in my hand, debating if I should throw it back at her. For a few seconds I was tempted to, but I quickly decided not to, finding that it would be a bit childish. There would be no way in hell I would stoop down to that level. "What do you have against Vlad? I personally don't like the fruit-loop either, but…" I shrugged my shoulders.

Dani sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, looking like a lost little girl. "Because, even though he was supposed to be my 'father', he…" She sighed and closed her eyes, burying her face into her arms.

My brows furrowed in confusion at her reaction. "What did he do to you?" I found myself asking her? I had lowered my voicetill it was a gentle note, knowing that if I spoke harshly, she wouldn't answer. Best to play it smooth for right now. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

Dani glanced at me before looking away, but not before I caught sight of tears in her eyes. I stared at her, unsure of what to do. I didn't know how to be nice, especially to little kids. When I still had my humanity, I was the youngest member of the family, so I didn't know how to take care of any younger siblings. I currently didn't know how to try and get her to trust me. I just didn't do kindness.

After a moment of silence, Dani finally spoke up. "You sound almost as if…you care."

I was slightly taken aback and blinked at her. Not sure of how to reply to that. So I merely shrugged again. "You promised to answer my questions if I answered yours."

Dani's body shuddered slightly, taking a deep breath before looking at me, the tears were now gone. "He…he tried to melt me into a puddle of goop…because he thought I was an… imperfection." she said bitterly, looking away again. "Because I wasn't the perfect 'clone' for him."

I narrowed my eyes, thoughtfully. "He did, did he? "I made a small sound, thinking of something for a moment, before grinning at her. Oh, this was going to be good. "Hey, Danielle…how would you like it if…we paid Vlad a little…visit? I would be happy to release some anger on him for you."

Dani blinked at me surprised. "Really?"

I nodded, also knowing that if she led me to Vlad's portal, I could easily find the Fenton's.

Dani grinned then leapt up and tackled me into a hug around the waist. "Thank you, thank you! I've been wanted to do that myself but…I'm not completely strong enough."

I gapped at her, not expecting that reaction before reaching down and pushing her off. "Hey, no hugging me kid! Lemme go!" I cried with indignation. How dare she touch me! I should just destroy her for such a thing! But no, I need to wait. Get her to give me the information I wanted, then I'll deal with her.

The Little Phantom giggled then let go of my waist and jumped off the couch and fist pumped the air. "Heck yeah! Vlad is sooo going down!"

I shook my head slowly, feeling a smile of mirth crack unwillingly against my lips. "Whatever. Let's just get going." I said, standing up off the couch.

Dani stared up at me with surprise. "Wow…you're taller than I thought…"

I rolled my eyes at her before heading to the door. "Great, now that we have classified that I am tall, can we get going now? I need you to show me how to get to Vlad's portal."

Dani followed after me, turning ghost in the process. "You don't remember how to get to Vlad portal?"

I shook my head. "No, it's been too long since I have been there. I just need my memory refreshed." I told her casually.

Dani nodded her head in understanding. Her white bangs bouncing slightly with the movement. "Understandable…let's go!" and with that she zipped out the door and into the ghost zone with amazing speed. I rolled my eyes as the child's antics and quickly followed after her.

Kids.

**Haha, there was some Dani and Dan bonding time..somewhat. Sadly I feel that Dan is getting too OOC for my taste…I don't like it…meh. But anyways, Vlad better look out! He has an evil ghost about to blast into his portal steps!**

**Dan Muse:** Now that is going to interesting…

**Me:** Do you want to write that scene?

**Dan Muse:** You'll let me? Seriously?

**Me:** *Nods* sure, just don't go overboard with the bloody stuff.

**Dan Muse:** Sweet! Give me that keyboard girl! *snatches keyboard from me*

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	5. Chapter 5

All For My Little Girl

Chapter 5- And Boom goes the Portal

Third Person

Vlad was working in the lab on an invention to help him locate ghost by their ecto-signature, adding a few little touch-ups to the device. He lit up his hand with his redish-pink ecto energy and used his fingertip to melt something into place. He picked up the device and moved it from side to side, checking to make sure that everything is in place before smiling and brushing a few strands of gray hair out of his midnight blue eyes.

"Ah, finally finished. Not I'll just need to hook it up later and-" he stopped when an alarm on his portal start blaring loudly, red lights flashing. "What in blazes?" he walked over to his computer and typed in a few codes before the screen flashed, giving him the data he wanted. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and alarm. "A level eight ecto-entity heading for my portal? Well this is certainly a put back." he glanced cautiously at the portal before straightening up and walking into the middle of the room, morphing into Plasmius in the processes.

The droning of the alarm was deafening in the lab, but Vlad shut it out and lit his hands up with ecto-energy, preparing himself to fire in case of a fight. For the next few minutes, he stood there, his solid blood red eyes never moving from the green swirling mass of the portal. He started to think that it might have just been a fluke and began to lower his arms, when something on the other side of the portal moved.

Vlad glared and charged up a fist to fire when…

Danielle floated into the lab.

Vlad paused, his eyes wide as he stared at the younger female clone of his closest adversary, before bursting out laughing.

Danielle started at the noise, spotting Vlad in the middle of the room. Her green eyes narrowed, looking both determined and scared at the same time.

Vlad braced himself up on his knees, his laughter dying into chuckles. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. _You_ set off my alarms? You, Danielle?" he snickered, wiping at a tear from the corner of his eyes. "Oh, that's good. For a moment there I was worried."

Danielle's eyes flashed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you should be, you fruit-loop." She smiled, looking smug about something, yet fearful at the same time.

Vlad raised and amused eyebrow at the girl. "Oh, I highly doubt that, girl." He sneered. "But, seeing as how you are now here, it allows me to check one thing off my 'to do' list." He grinned stalking towards her, his hands alight with blazing red energy. "Destroying you."

Danielle stood there firm, but the closer Vlad got, the more nervous she looked, casting glances at the portal behind her every other second. Finally, five feet from the young teen, whom was practically looking like a lost, scared little puppy, Vlad stopped and rose up a hand, charging up a powerful ecto-blast.

But before he could fire it, a strong green blast was fired from within the portal, slamming into Vlad's chest and sending him sailing across the room. Vlad landed on the ground and skid for a few feet with a shout of alarm, before looking over at the portal from his place on the floor with a look of surprise. "What the…?"

"I would advise you, not to touch Danielle, Vlad Plasmuis." came a deep baritone voice from the portal. A figure stepped through the green mass, causing Vlad's eyes to widen even more. "Especially seeing as how she is currently under my protection at the moment." Dan said, his red eyes blazing furiously at the man on the floor.

Vlad pushed himself up to his feet and studied the other ghost curiously. "And who might you be?" he asked, just as he noticed the DP insignia of Dan's chest. "Daniel?" he asked with disbelief.

Dan chuckled and stepped up to Danielle's side, placing a hand on her head, almost protectively. "Ooh, so close. But no." he grinned evilly at Vlad, flashing his fangs. "Call me Dan Phantom, if you please. I am Daniel's future self."

"Alternate." Danielle corrected, rising up a finger, causing Dan to roll his eyes.

"Alternate." Dan conceded.

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "What in blazes are you talking about? Alternate, future selves? What is this bull?"

Dan crackled. "I forgot how naive and annoying you were from my time line. Reduced to nothing but a powerless old man, forced into hiding from me." He sneered with mock pity, before walking away from Danielle and towards Vlad, and began stalking a large circle around the older halfa. "All because you knew that if I found you, I would do the same thing I had done to my human half, to you." He said.

Vlad twisted around with Dan as he went around him in circles, feeling that he shouldn't leave his back exposed to this ghost. "What did you do to him?" Vlad bit out, not liking that he didn't have the upper hand in this conversation.

Dan came to a stop, standing half in between him and Danielle and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now that is a good question, isn't it?" he droned with a bored expression, but his red eyes held a light of pleasure at whatever memory he was thinking about. "Would you like to find out? I would love to create a reenactment."

Vlad growled at Dan. "Pass. But may I also ask what you are doing with Danielle?"

Dan shrugged. "She is helping me out with a few things, and providing me with answers that I want."

Vlad blinked. "What could that will brat be helping you with? She can barely hold a strong ecto-blast for a long period of time." He mocked, glancing at the now furious girl on the other side of the full ghost.

Dan quickly stepped into his line of sight, blocking Dani from view. "For one, she led me to you. She also is helping to show me around the ghost zone after I have been locked up in that blasted Thermos for a year now."

Vlad was now surprised. "Thermos? As in, a Fenton Thermos?" he asked with curiosity. Making small notes of all the things he learned about this other ghost before him.

Dan scowled. "Of course you fool. What other thermos is there? Yours are complete failures, just like the one you gave to Valarie."

Vlad scowled back. "They were not! Valarie just didn't know how to use it at the time." He defended.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, old man."

Vlad growled. "I am not old!"

Dani giggled and covered her mouth, causing Dan to crack a grin. "Seems like Danielle agrees with me. And you are the one with gray hair in human form."

Vlad's solid red eye twitched. "My hair turned gray because of Jack's proto portal back in collage!" he cried out, his hands blazing with pink energy, quickly taking the offensive.

Dani flew up to Dan shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Vlad, placing her hands on Dan's shoulder as she floated behind him. "And your energy is also pink! How much more gayer can you get?" she mocked. "Heck, I'm a girl and my energy is neon green! Way cooler than pink." She grinned.

Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes while Vlad fumed. "Why you insolent little girl! I'll make you wish you had been destroyed back when Valarie and Daniel came to save you!" he said, rising up a charged hand.

Dan reacted quickly and blasted Vlad across the room again and into a wall. "I believe I said," he said with deadly calm, marching slowly toward Vlad as he struggled to get up off the ground. "Not… to touch… Danielle." He hissed slowly.

Vlad stood back up and glared dagger as the full ghost. "I don't think you will be able to stop me." He growled.

Dan's red eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat or a challenge?"

Vlad recharged up his hands. "Both." Then he fired a blast a Dan.

Dan yawned and rose up a green shield with one hand, covering his yawning mouth with the other. "You really are weak in his time line." He mused with a bored expression, and then he grinned wickedly. "That makes it easier for me." He quickly lowered the shield and shot green blast after blast at Vlad.

Vlad turned intangible and dove through the floor and out of the line of fire. Dan paused in his shots, glancing nervously back at Dani to make sure she was safe. "Danielle," he called, getting her attention. "Go back into the Ghost Zone. I don't want to be watching your back along with mine."

Dani pouted. "Oh please, Dan. I wanna stay and watch Vlad get his butt kicked." She begged, giving Dan the puppy dog eyes.

Dan hesitated, glancing around the room before sighing. "Oh, alright. Fine. But make sure to stay hidden." He told her sternly, pointing a finger at her.

Dani grinned and saluted. "Okay!" then she quickly turned invisible and out if sight.

Dan blinked once before looking around for Vlad, who still hadn't shown himself. "Come on out, Vlad. You're not running from me, are you?" Dan called, trying to coxes the half ghost out.

"Who said anything about running?" Vlad replied came from the ceiling. Dan looked up in time to see him firing a blazing pink blast at Dan.

Dan dodged then charged up towards him, with a laugh. "I remember when you use to call me inexperienced and slow when it came to fighting. " Dan mocked, punching Vlad in the jaw before he could get out of the way. "But now it seems that the tables are turned."

Vlad hissed at him, throwing his own punch, and nailing Dan in the side if the head. "Is that so? Then let's see if you can do this!" Vlad then duplicated himself into five, each of their hands charged up.

Dan chuckled softly "Piece of cake." Dan duplicated himself into ten, causing Vlad's solid red eyes to widen in alarm. "Surprised?" Dan mocked.

"Oh, Caramel Apples!" The main Vlad yelled, as he dodged some shots from full ghost's clones. The stray blast slammed into the lab walls and tables, shattering beakers and destroying lab equipment. "Gahh! My lab!" Vlad yelled. Vlad looked around quickly to find that all of his duplicates had been destroyed. "Gah! Blast it!"

Dan sneered. "Oops. My bad, old man."

All the Vlad's growled at Dan, before charging at him. Vlad knew he was out numbered, but he wanted to get this fight out of his lab before some important equipment got destroyed. He startled Dan by fully tackling him, turning both of them intangible and phasing them through the wall, and out of the lab. Dan reached down and grabbed Vlad by the throat, and twisted around, throwing the halfa at another wall. Dan growled in frustration when Vlad phased through that wall as well.

Dan stayed there for a second, his tattered cape swaying gently as he floated. After a minute of Vlad not coming back, he decided to follow. Dan flew forward and through the wall, only to stop when bright light assaulted his eyes. Dan hissed and brought a hand up to shield his face from the light, blinking a few time to get them to adjust before looking around slowly.

He was outside.

Dan stared around in awe, not having seen the outside world in a little over a year. He had almost forgotten what it looked like. Bright blue skies with a few, pure white clouds floating around and the green grass and tree's swaying in a soft breeze. Dan was in a trance at the tranquil environment around him not really noticing anything else around him as he took in the long lost sights.

"Rule number one, _Dan_; never let your guard down!" Vlad yelled from behind him, firing a blast into Dan's back throwing him into the ground.

Dan, who was momentarily stunned by the sudden attack, having completely forgotten about the elder halfa for a moment, and braced himself up into his elbows before twisting around and glaring at the halfa.

Dan looked around, not sure where Danielle was, or if she would be in his line of fire. Oh well.

Dan stood up quickly, facing a smirking Vlad, whom was happy to have a landed a powerful hit on the full ghost, but with the sudden expression Dan was giving him, and the way he suddenly braced his feet firmly on the ground, made Vlad have a terrible feeling, like the calm before a storm.

Vlad's wariness turned to fear and surprise when he saw Dan inhale a deep breath. He recognized that movement from Daniel, and instantly knew what was about to happen.

But before Vlad for bring up a shield or get out of the way, Dan unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The air vibrated and the ground rumbled as the attack tore across the yard and slammed into Vlad, knocking him back.

In the middle of the attack, Vlad managed to get in enough concentration to teleport away. When Dan realized he was gone, he stopped wailing and looked around cautiously for the half ghost, only to find that he was alone.

Dani suddenly appeared next to Dan, startling him, who almost blasted her in alarm.

"My Gods, don't do that Danielle! I almost blasted you!" Dan snapped harshly, eyes blazing brightly.

Dani blinked sheepishly. "Sorry, but…um…Vlad left."

The specter stared at her as if she had grown two heads, not quite comprehending what she had said. When it did, he glared. "What do you mean 'he left'?"

Dani shrugged. "I saw him appear on the other side of the castle before flying away. Awesome attack by the way! Do you think I could learn it?" she asked with a big smile.

Dan ignored her question, fuming that his prey had gotten away _again_! He growled. "Damn it! That coward!" he yelled.

The girl blinked slowly, placing a hand on his arm. "Calm down, maybe you can beat him up some more next time he comes around."

Dan took a deep breath, calming himself down so he wouldn't hurt Dani in his rage. "Yeah, but next time he _isn't_ getting away from me." He grumbled.

Dani smiled again. "Cool, let's head home, I'm starved."

Dan looked at the little girl before sighing. "Alright, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**All For My Little Girl**

**Chapter 6 **

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

Dan and Dani were flying back towards Dani's lair, Dan quietly seething under his cool mask that he has placed on his face. He was still very pissed that Vlad had gotten away from him before he could turn him into a puddle of goop.

'_Almost like what he tried do to Dani?'_ he heard a soft voice say in his mind.

_No. I just don't like the guy._ Dan responded.

'_Because of how he hurt Dani?'_

Dan growled in frustration, startling Dani who turned her head to look at him with wide eyes as the sound. Dan raised an unamused eyebrow at her that clearly read 'What? Mind your own business.' to her. Dani huffed then turned forward again with a mixed expression between a scowl and a pout. Dan almost chuckled at it but fought to keep his lips down.

Dan opted to not respond to this newly found voice in his head as he focused on following Dani back to her lair. Maybe he should make one. Just some place for him to rest and regain his strength after destroying something and using large amounts of energy.

"Dan, quite daydreaming back there, your going to smack into something if you're not paying attention." Dani called back to him, turning around to see he had a thoughtful and far away look in his ruby red eyes.

Dan's eyes blinked as he shifted his gaze at the young female clone that he had been hanging around for the past day now. He was learning new things about her nearly every minute. She was starting to spark his fascination more and more he hung around her.

"Dan, don't make me come back there and steal that cape of yours. Because if you smack into something, I'm gonna laugh at you." Dani called again, her voice alight with amusement.

Dan looked at her again before giving a soft but dark chuckle. "Ahh, I'm sure you would. And I am about to do the same."

Just then Dani slammed into a floating rock with a muffled 'umpf' sound. Dan chuckled and came to a stop as the girl floated back a few feet, rubbing the side of her face where the rock had made impact. "Ow. That hurt." She he heard Dan laugh, she rounded on him and placed her hands on her hips, face turning into a scowl. "And just what are you laughing at?"

Dan tried to stop laughing and put on a straight face, hoping it wasn't too late to save his pride and modesty, but when he looked at Dani's pouting expression he erupted into laughter again, wrapping his strong arms around his stomach as if to hold himself together.

_I can't remember the last time I have truly laughed so hard._ He thought to himself. Her expression was just pure comical.

'_Before you gave up your human half, eleven years ago'._ The small voice spoke up again, giving that little fact.

Dan sighed and rubbed at the corner of his eye with a finger, wiping away the moisture that had collected there. _True._ He thought back, finding that very agreeable. He came back from his laughter filled haze to notice Dani was yelling at him again.

"-before I burn that ridiculous cape of yours! I'll be sure to laugh just as hard when you smack into something next time I find you day dreaming while flying!" she said waving her hands around in the air dramatically.

The older ghost smirked and crossed his arms over his chest and sneered down at her. "Oh really?" he sneered as he looked down at her smaller figure, giving off his best intimidating look.

Dani was completely unaffected by his attempts to scare her. "Yes 'really'! I never go back on my word and I'll go to just about any means to keep a promise!" Dani said crossing her own arms as she glared up at the full ghost.

Dan blinked at her before sighing softly, remembering when he was that way, when he was known as 'Danny Phantom, amity Park town hero' and not Dan Phantom the psychopathic, murdering maniac that had plagued the earth after his creation. He snorted. Despicable, but also admirable to some extent.

"I'm not surprised." He said softly, feeling somewhat sad now for some strange reason. He quickly shrugged it off and smiled at the girl and reached out with a black gloved hand and mussed her white hair. "You are, after all, very much like my younger self." He said softly.

The young pre-teen had opened her mouth to say something, but what he had said and how he had said it gave her a pause and she looked up curiously into his red eyes. "Dan…" she started slowly. "Are you okay?"

Dan put on a small smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired, lets head ho-" he quickly stopped himself before he said 'home', hesitated before correcting himself softly. "Your lair." He finished. There was no way in living hell would he ever think of that place as home. There was no need for it. Soon enough, he would destroy both her and it along with her.

Dani blink up at him curiously, catching his small slip up before allowing a grin to slip across her features. "Cool! Let hurry home!" he said turning and zipping off towards her door.

Dan stared in awe at the young child as she flew off into the distance, surprised by what she had said. He shrugged it off before quickly following after her, his cape snapping at his sudden take off from his standstill position as he raced after the vanishing black and white blur.

_Well, she certainly has a lot of speed._ Dan thought as he slowly caught up with her. _But I'm still faster._ With that thought, he grinned and flew up a long side Dani and looked at her with a smirk.

Dani looked at Dan, putting a little more speed into her flight, moving slightly father ahead of Dan.

Dan raised an eyebrow at her, finding her movement as a challenge. So in response, he too put more speed into his flight, flying several dozen yards ahead of the teen before slowing down to a steady pace and glancing back at her, smirk still on his face.

Dani's eyes narrowed as her lips curled up into a grin of her own, recognizing that expression that Danny had once given her once a while back when she was working for Vlad.

A race.

Dani forced all of her speed and power out and quickly flew past Dan though the green swirls of the Ghost Zone, leaving a black and white streak of energy behind her as she flew.

Dan watched with amazement at her quick burst of speed before grinning and tearing off after her, making sure to keep her figure in his sights as he tried to catch up with her. He realized with amazement, that Dani certain did have a lot of power inside of her if she knew how to use it. She was displaying some of her power right now as she raced him through the Zone. She was a just about the same speed level as he was, but Dan was more experienced so he knew how to maneuver his body gracefully around obstacles while Dani clumsily dodged them.

To any onlookers, all they would see would be a two black and white streaks racing across the green atmosphere before vanishing out of sight just a few seconds after it appeared. No one would know that the blurs were a young girl that looked to be thirteen and the other was an older, blue skinned specter with a bad reputation, dishing it out in a friendly race of speed.

Soon enough, Dani's lair came into their view and Dan was a mere three feet behind her and slowly gaining. Dani glanced back at him out of the corner of her eyes as he looked at her as well, their eyes meeting, realizing this was the last leg of the race and winner takes all.

Dan smirked wickedly at her as she grinned playfully at him before turning back to face their finish line. Dan was soon along side of Dani, his tattered cape snapping in the wind behind him from the speed, no doubt about to break the sound barrier if they kept up this pace for much longer.

Dan tried to flatting out his body some more to trying and loose some of the draft he was catching to go faster and win, but Dani seemed to have the same idea in mind because she brought he hands out in front of her into points and made herself as straight as an arrow.

Dan was tempted to reach out and push her out of line, but kept his hands to himself, wanting a fair race with the girl. Soon enough the door to her lair was just feet away and they still hadn't slowed down yet from their extremely high speeds, and not wanting to end up as a smear on her door, he pulled out of the line and curved around the door, noticing with relief as Dani went around the other side of the door as well, right at the last second.

Dan slid to a stop in the air with Dani sliding in next to him, panting heavily with her breaths as she bent down to brace herself on her knees. Dan raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her tired and exhausted self, not believing that she was honestly that tired form a mere race.

Dani then looked up at Dan with a wide grin, sweat collecting on her face as she spoke to him. 'That…was…an…awesome…race." she said in between breaths. "But… who… won?"

Dan grinned. "I must say the same. I don't think I have ever had such a challenge before. And I…don't know. I tie maybe? You're very fast." He complimented, crossing his arms over his chest. _Such power… _he thought. _That could be useful later on_. _Maybe I won't kill her yet._

Dani blushed with the praise and smile, her breathing starting to even out. "Thanks. I've had a lot of practice…. in flying as fast as I could."

Dan raised a curious eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh?"

Dani flushed and her face turned away in obvious shame. 'Yeah…seeing as how I haven't learned how to use my powers properly yet, ghost tended to attack me and try to drive me out so they can gain my territory that is around my lair. To them I'm weak and an easy kill to them." She said slowly, not looking up to see Dan's expression, fearing that he would be looking at her with disappointment, much like her original 'father' did.

But the fact was, Dan's expression held understanding and thoughtfulness as he looked down at the small clone before him. "I can tell you one thing for sure, Dani." Dan said slowly and without emotion in his voice, even though his face looked like he was on to something due to the glint in his eyes. "You are far from weak."

Dani head quickly snapped up at what Dan had said to her. She has never been called strong before; Vlad always said she was weak. When she saw Dan's calculating expression as he studies her, it caused a shiver at how much the expression reminded her of Vlad, even though it was different at the same time. Instead of having some evil intention behind his look, Dan had something akin to something utterly different and non-threating.

Dan continued as Dani gapped at him with surprise instead of responding to his comment. "You showed a great deal of power while we were racing. If you could put that same energy into your other attacks or abilities, you could be a very powerful ghost…or half ghost." He quickly added that last part to correct himself, remembering that she was a halfa just like his younger self.

"But…I don't know how to do that. Danny has is friends to help him train, but I don't." she said with confusion and a hit of sadness.

Dan grinned. "And that's why I'm going to train you." He told her. "No point in putting such power to waste. That would be a shame."

Dani's mouth dropped open as she stared that the man before her, in all honestly shock by what he had just told her. "Y-you're…you're going to…train me?" she asked, not quite sure that she had heard him right.

Dan nodded. "Yup. You would like to learn how to control you powers and how to use them properly, right?" he asked her with exasperation. When she nodded, speechless, he continued. "Than what better way to learn than from someone who has immense power and knows how to use it." He said.

Dani continued to stare at him for long seconds before what he said finally sank in. When she realized that he was offering to train her to become stronger, she gave a squeal of joy and leapt at Dan, tackling him into a hug around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she chanted over and over again, not even noticing Dan's slightly spazzing self to her sudden hug and her touching him unexpectedly. But the girl honestly didn't car at this point that Dan was raging an internal battle to not blast her off him and just let her hug him, finding that she was not going to harm him in any way. He just prayed that no other ghost would decide to take this moment to float by. This would ruin his reputation so badly.

Dan grumbled, his eye twitching slightly, as he patted her head once before placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her away. "Yeah, alright, now let me go." He said to her after listening to her 'thank you' chants for about a minute.

Dani let him go and fist pumped the air with another shout of excitement. She turned her wide, bright green eyes to look up at Dan's red ones. "This is so cool! When can we start training? Ohh I can't wait! Can we start now? What are we going to learn first? How long do you think it will take for me to master it? What will be the hardest part to learn? What-" Dani had been asking her questions so rapidly that Dan had to brings his hands up and place them over her mouth to quite her, finding that she was now as hyper as a child overdosed on sugar.

"Danielle, calm down!" he told her, his red eyes glaring harshly into Dani radioactive ones. "Now, the first thing you are going to learn; is to shut up so I can speak." He growled at her. His temper getting the best of him.

Dani's head nodded quickly under his hand, her eyes wide with surprise and fear now instead of her previous excitement. Dan's expression became pinched as he leaned back and took his hand off her mouth, feeling a bad for making her scared of him. He had meant only to get her to calm down and shut up, not become like a silent, moving statue. He didn't mind her talking, just not like she had eat an entire gallon of pure sugar in one setting.

Dan gently cleared his throat, softening his harsh gaze some but remained firm. "Now, as for the questions that I could hear and understand. I think we will start your training tomorrow. – Ah!" he quickly rose a hand and cut her off before she could speak, her mouth had opened to protest and complain. "Today has had enough excitement and you are still weak from the condition that I had first found you in and from our race. You will need to be in top condition for you to start training." He told her with authority in his voice as he glared down at her. "As for what you are going to learn…you will just have to wait until tomorrow to find out." He told her, letting to corning of his mouth twitch up in a smirk at her indignant cry.

"But Dan!" she wined, her bottom lip sticking out slightly in a pout

"No buts, Little Phantom." he told her. "You want to learn? You're going to go by my rules, understand?"

Dani groaned but nodded, crossing her arm over her chest and pouted. "Fine." She grumbled, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to learn anything tonight.

Dan nodded and smirked at her for his victory. He had honestly expected her to fight him on this till she got her way, but apparently she didn't want to risk her only chance at practicing her powers and learning them, to back out on her. That worked in his favor.

He noticed that the shades of green in the Zone were slowly getting darker, signaling that it was nightfall as he glanced around the area. He knew that night time in the Zone was not the best place for Dani to be at. For him, it was no threat at all, but for Dani, not being trained yet, would be in danger.

He looked down at her, noticing the way she glanced around the Zone cautiously too. This caused Dan's eyes to narrow, knowing that such an action could only be cause from experience. It looked like it was time to get her home for the night.

He placed a gently hand on her head, on top of her white mass of hair, getting her attention. "Come on, Danielle, let's get you to your home so you can rest." He said, glancing around the darkening Zone once more.

Dani nodded, moving slowly towards her lair door. Dan went to follow her but paused, tilting his head slightly in thought, not sure if Dani would like him to be hanging around her lair. He stayed where he was, debating if he should attempt to go with her into her lair, or just find someplace nearby to sleep and keep watch over her door.

"Dan, are you coming?" Dani called out, snagging his attention.

"Huh?" he asked looking up at her, seeing that she was floating in her lairs open doorway.

"I asked if you were coming in." she said with a roll of her eyes, casting another nervous glance around the green atmosphere.

Dan raised an eyebrow at her. "You're inviting me this time?"

Dani resisted the temptation to roll her eyes again, knowing that would only be repetitive, so she just nodded instead. "Yeah, so are you coming?"

Dan, surprised but not willing to turn down the idea of some place warm to sleep instead of the cold air of the Zone, floated over to Dani and followed her into her lair, closing the door behind him after once last look around the open air and locked to door for extra protection for the night.

He turned around to see that Dani had morphed into her human half and she now had on her blue hoodie jacket and red shorts with a red beanie on her head. She was looking up at him with those familiar blue eyes of his younger self as she gave him a tired smile.

"I guess I'll show you to your room?" she said, and then she turned and walked down the hallway of her lair to the bedrooms. "You can have the spare room that I normally give out to those who visit me, so you can have it now." She said turning to look up at him as she stopped by a door.

Dan looked at the door once before looking back at Dani and gave her a sharp nod. "Thanks. Go ahead and get some rest, you will need it for training in the morning." He told her firmly, jerking his head towards her bedroom door, his red eyes giving off an eerie glow in the darkness of the hallway.

Dani gave him a wide, but tried grin then turned and walked over to her door before she entered her room, shutting the door behind her with a click.

Dan looked back at the spare bedroom door for a long second before going over an opening it. As soon as he stepped in, he noticed that the room was fairly bare accept for a bed, nightstand and a dresser by a window that looked out into the Zone. Another interesting thing he learned about the Zone and the lairs a long time ago, was that you might be able to look into the Zone from a window inside of a lair, but nobody outside the lair can see the window themselves, only the doors were visible.

I walked over and flopped down on the bed, leaning back on the head board and folded his hands behind his head as he surveyed the room from his place on the bed. He though about what he should teach her first.

He went over his plans for her training the next day, when he felt his eyes slowly close and he relaxed slightly into the bed and against the headboard, getting his first good night sleep in a little over a year.

**End chapter 6!**

**The Next chapter will be Dan training Dani! Father daughter bonding time (even though they don't know it….yet)!**

**Be sure to go and see my horribly hand drawn picture of Dan and Dani! T.T note that I said it was **_**hand drawn**_**!**

**See you all next update!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own Danny Phantom

All for My Little Girl

Chapter 7- Training

_Third Person_

Dan blinked his red eyes open slightly as the green atmosphere outside his bedroom window began to brighten, signaling that it was now morning. His red were nothing but slits, still pretending to be asleep as he scanned the room around him out of habit, wanting to make sure that there were no threats present before he got up and about.

He was still lying in the same position that he had been in when he fell asleep last night, leaned back against the headboard with his hands behind his head, his fingers cramped from behind held in such a position for such a long time and sleeping on them.

Once he was sure that he was the only one in the room, he opened his eyes up all the way and pushed himself up into a sitting position as he unlaced his fingers. He sighed and moved his feet off the side of the bed and cracked his aching neck, not used to sleeping upright for so long.

_How long had I been asleep? _He asked himself as he looked out of the window into the green zone. Just from how bright some of the green was, he would say it was early morning, maybe seven in the morning? So that told him he had slept the whole night away.

He stood up, popping his back as he did so, and walked toward the door that led out into the hall, pressed his pointed ear against the wood, lessoning for any sound from within the house. He strained his hearing, but could hear nothing, so he opened the door and stepped out into the hall, quickly spotting Danielle's room.

He tilted his head before walking over to the door and gave it a knock, wanting to know if she was up yet.

"Mmm, go awa'."

His lips curled into a grin at the tired voice. "I don't think so, Little Phantom. Get up."

"Mmm." Was the only reply he got.

Thinking that she was getting up, he stood at the door and waited for her to come out, but when he could hear no movement inside, he sighed. "Danielle." He called warningly. "Up. Now." He ordered. "Or else I won't train you."

That quickly earned a loud _thump_ as something fell onto the floor on the other side of the door, telling him that she must have fallen out of bed in her haste to get up.

_I didn't realize she wanted to be trained so badly._ He thought, walking down the hall and away from the door, now that she was getting up. He stepped into the living room, walking right over to couch to relax until she got into the room. He sank into the soft cushion, closing his eyes, listening to her moving around in her room.

After a solid minute, he heard her bedroom door open, and a thirteen year old girl came running down the hall, her head still a tangled mess from sleep as she blinked her eyes a few times, still trying to wake up fully.

Dan raised an amused eyebrow at the girl, a grin splitting across his lips, fangs glinting. "Well…" he drawled out slowly. "Someone woke up in a hurry." He mocked with a deep chuckle.

Dani's still human blue eyes focused on Dan before her mind registered what he had said. "Oh, shut up." She grumbled, rubbing her hand in her eyes tiredly, trying tying to wake up more.

Dan watched her curiously as she walked towards the kitchen over towards the fridge. He blinked when she opened it and pulled out two bananas and walked back into the living room. "Want one?" she asked, holding one up for him.

Dan's face screwed up at the fruit and shook his head. "Pass. I don't really eat." He told her. "You eat them. You'll need to energy."

Dani sighed and nodded; smiling softly and she pealed the first banana and took a huge bite out of it.

Dan rolled his eyes before running his hand through his hair in thought. When his fingers got tangled in the flames, he blinked in confusion before getting up off the couch and quickly headed towards the bathroom. Never has his hair ever gotten tangled like that. Seeing as how it was flames, it was hardly tangible enough to. If anything, it was solid enough to touch, but not to grab, much like running a hand through water.

He hit the light switch and looked into a mirror, his eyes widening in shock at when he saw.

His hair still looked like flames, yes. It had that wispy effect like fire, but he could now see that it was turning more tangible, much like normal hair. He could start seeing the individual strands appearing before flickering back into his normal fire.

_Odd._ He thought, running another hand through it curiously, feeling the strands threading between his fingers. He could tell that when the fire turned to normal hair like strands, they tended to float down till they were once more caught afire, going right back up.

He stood back and took out his ponytail, watching as that hair did the very same thing the rest of it did. He sighed in frustration, not understanding what was going on, before grabbing the hair back and putting it right back up with his hair tie. He walked back out of the bathroom, determined to figure out what was going on later. For now, he was just going to focus on training Danielle.

"Hey, Dan, what's up? You just walked out of here without saying anything? You alright?" Dani asked as she walked over to the full ghost side, her eyes now wide and fully awake compared to just a few minutes ago.

Dan glanced down at her and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just had to see something for a minute." He told her. "You ready to begin your training?"

Dani face broke into a smile and nodded. "Yup. So what are we going to do today?"

Dan looked at her curiously, eyes narrowed before nodded. "First, I want to know what you can do and how well." He said before turning to walk towards to door. "Come. We'll practice outside."

Dani followed excitedly behind him, white rings quickly morphing her into her alter ego. "Alright, then we will build off of what I know?"

Dan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before looking forward again. "Not yet." He said before flying out of her door and into the Ghost Zone.

Dani followed up behind him and pouted. "Why not? I thought that's was training was about?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yes and no. Yes, you are correct to training helping to gain new skills, but it is also supposed to help you improve the skills that you already have."

Dani blinked at him slowly before understanding crossed her features. "Oooh! So we're going to build up the skills I already have first before teaching me new ones?"

Dan smiled, proud at how quickly she picked up. "Correct." He said before floating to a stop, her lair just barely in sight. "Alright. Now, show me what abilities you already know."

Dani smiled and nodded. "Okay! Now…where to start." She asked herself as she looked thoughtfully up at the sky above her.

Dan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Start with your most basic. Things that come the easiest or second nature."

Dani smiled and nodded. "We'll I'm doing to easiest right now…" she said, flying in a circle around Dan before coming to a stop in front of him. "My next easiest ability is invisibility. "she said, vanishing out of his sight, reappearing a foot over to the right. "Intangibility." She said and charged right at Dan, phasing through his chest, causing him to hiss and shiver in discomfort. "Sorry." She said looking at him sheepishly as she flew back in front of him.

Dan shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again without warning please." He told her, brushing off the strange feeling of someone going through him. "Please continue."

Dani nodded and held up a hand to allow green sphere of energy around it. "My ecto-energy. And…" she trailed off trying to think. "well…I don't think I know very much more beyond them." She said softly. (1)

Dan blinked at her in surprise. "That's all?" with her hesitant nod, he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Then we have a lot of training to do." He said sadly. "But that is also a good thing. Means that I can train you up from the very beginning and so I don't have to try and unteach things that you might already know to help you in the long run." He explained. When she stared at him confused, he chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get started."

Dani smiled and nodded. "Sweet. What's the first thing you want me to do?"

Dan placed a finger on his chin, gently rubbing his small white goatee as he thought. "First, fire a small blast."

Dani tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Why?"

Dan sighed and rubbed his temple. "Don't ask questions, Danielle. Just fire a blast please."

Dani blinked before shrugging her shoulder and charged up her hand with her green energy and fired the blast off into the distance.

Dan watched the energy carefully as he streaked off, before vanishing. "How much power did you put into the blast?" he asked, not looking away from where the energy had gone.

Dani stared at him in confusion, not quite getting what he was asking. "I…I don't know." She admitted slowly.

Dan make a thoughtful sound before looking back at her. "And that's one of your problems, Danielle. You fire a blast without knowing just how much energy you have put into it. Try to focus when you charge up a blast, don't put all of you energy into it, but just enough to where it could cause some damage if need be." He told her seriously. "Imagine that someone had something very fragile that you don't want to get damaged, but you want to get it from them. If you fire a blast without knowing how much energy you put into it, you could accidentally destroy what you were after."

Dani listened to his explanations quietly, taking in all that he had said. "So…I can control how much energy I put into a blast?"

Dan nodded. "Correct. Much like my younger self's faults, I noticed that when he used that Ghostly Wail, it drained him to the point that he had morphed back into his human self. That's because he used too much energy in the attack, not knowing how to balance his attack's properly, much to my amusement and defe- nevermind." He said, quickly cutting off his sentence, not wanting Dani to know about his fight with Danny just yet, and his loss. "Back to more important matters. You need to learn how to control your energy input before firing a blast."

Dani slowly nodded, his eyes starting to glaze over as she tired to take it all in. "Why don't you just show me instead of explaining, please? I'm getting a head ache."

Dan snorted and chuckled softly. "Ahh, much like how I used to be. Very well, then. We'll get back to business." He turned to the side and held a hand out in front of him, forming a green ball of fire in his hand. "For instance; I can control how big or how small this flame is, just by putting my energy into it." He said as he looked at the green flame.

Dani's eyes widened as the Flame grew larger in side gradually to the side of a basketball, before shrinking down to the size of a dime. "Cool." She said in a near whisper, floating closer to get a better look as the fire floating in Dan's black gloved hand.

Dan glanced at her with a smirk. "But…if you were to put **too** much energy into a single blast…then something like _this_ might happen." He said, before forcing as much energy as he could into the flame, building a shield around himself and Danielle in the process.

_**Boom!**_

"AHH!" Dani cried out a loud explosion blasted in Dan's hand, the flames erupting and expanding outwards in a massive shockwave that vibrated the air. She pulled her hands up to shield herself, thinking that the blast might hit her and cause more injuries that she already hand, but when nothing happened, she peaked her eyes open to see a large green shield around her, protecting her.

"And that, Danielle, is what would happen if you don't learn how to control your power." Dan's voice sounded from behind her, the shield vanishing. "Many ghosts have destroyed themselves on complete accident because they do something as stupid as that."

Dani turned to see that Dan was floating behind her, hands crossed over his chest as he stared emotionlessly down at her, his red eyes calculating. "Really?" she asked breathlessly.

Dan nodded slowly. "Yes. So, unless you want to have something like that happen to you; then I suggest you listen to me very carefully. Balance if the key to everything." He told her seriously, eyes narrowing. "Something my younger self had not yet learned. I didn't learn that till a few years after my creation when I almost destroyed myself in a fight. I ended up destroying the other ghost in the process, but I quickly learned that I needed to control my power, or else it might destroy me."

Dani stared at him, eyes wide. "Wow…good thing you're going to teach me, right?" she asked with a small grin, still in shock from the explosion.

Dan nodded, the corner of his mouth curling up in a small grin of his own. "Correct. Like I said before; no point in letting such power go to waste." He told her. "I pride myself on power, Danielle. I love power, just like anyone else would."

Dani grinned. "And yesterday you said I was very powerful."

Dan nodded. "You are. You just don't know how to use it yet. But you will once I am done training you. Heck, you might even be able to fair against me in a small battle, not that you'd win,-" he smirked at her glare. "-but you might be able to give me a run for my money."

She quickly gave him a challenging look. "Oh, we'll see about that."

Dan chuckled. "Yes, we will later on though." He told her as he floated up beside her. "Now, first thing is first. Let me show how to let your energy flow properly." He said, holding his hand out again, like he did before, frowning when he saw Dani tense as she watched him. He slowly let out a small green flame. "Now, try to mimic me."

Dani nodded before she rose up her own hand, summoning up a green ball of energy, hers not looking like fire like Dan's, seeing as how she wasn't a fire elemental like him. Other than the way the energy looked, the only difference between her and Dan's flame was that Dan's was calm and seemed to flicker almost gracefully like it was being caressed by a gentle breeze.

While Dani's little ball pulsed almost violently, the energy licking up suddenly before going back down in an unpredictable pattern like it was caught in a hurricane.

Dan looked at her green ball, noticing the way it acted before shaking his head. "Now, do you see the difference between my fire and your ball of green energy? Notice the way it moves. They way it pulses. You can see how sporadic it is."

Dani's eyes darted in between their energies with curiosity. "Mine is very active compared to yours…" she observed softly.

Dan nodded, eyeing her energy ball carefully, causing of an explosion like what he had caused earlier. "Yes. And that is because you not controlling how much energy you are putting into it. The energy shows just how it is flowing, and right now, it is very unbalance." He said, extinguishing his flame out of his hand before dropping his arm to his side.

Dani stared at her little ball of energy with a sad look before looking up at Dan with an almost pleading look. "So…how do I control it?"

Dan smirked. "First…keep the energy going in your hand, and I want you to focus. Try and see if you can feel the flow of ecto-energy through your body that leads to the ball. I want you to do that for right now. Once you managed to do that, tell me so I can give you your next instructions." He told her, watching as she closed her eyes, her eyebrows scrunching up as she tried to focus.

Dani did as Dan told her, and tried to find her flow of her ecto-energy. It took her a minute, but she finally felt the streams of energy running through her body, from her core, and into her hand where the ball resided, resembling the feel of blood running through her human form.

"Okay…I found it." She said softly, not wanting to disturb the silence in the air as she concentrated.

Dan nodded once sharply. "Good. Now, the next step is, I want you to try and see if you can get that flow to even out, make it to where it is one smooth flow."

Dani opened her eyes and look up at him, confused. "How?"

Dan paused and felt his mind beginning to race, trying to find out how to explain this step to her. "Well…it's hard to explain, but…you know your ghostly core, correct?" when she nodded, he continued. "Well, that's were all of you energy comes form, is your core."

She nodded again. "Alright, I know that much."

Dan chuckled. "Good. Now, seeing as how all your energy comes from there, I want you to try to see if you can control how much energy is let out, _from_ your _core_." He told her, watching her ball of energy for her progress.

Dani smiled and nodded. "Okay, I get it now!" she said, almost excitedly. "…focus…focus." She muttered to herself as tried to smooth out her energy as he traveled from her core to her hand.

Dan stood their silence and watched the ball with his crimson red eyes, his body tense. Slow but surely, the ball's violent pulsing smoothed out and became calmer, but not enough for Dan's liking.

He watched it more carefully, eyes narrowed. "Focus, Danielle. You've almost got it." He encouraged.

Her face scrunched up as she tried to make it smoother, feeling the energy beginning to balance out. Her eyes flashed open when she heard slow, amused clapping, her eyes darting up to see that Dan was the cause.

"Good job, Danielle." He said with a smirk on his blue face.

Dani, confused, looked down at the ball of energy in her hand, her mouth almost falling open. The ball was now completely smooth, giving off faint pulses of energy that showed that it was very much in control.

"Wow…" Dani whispered as she brought her hand closer up to her face so she could get a better look at it.

Dan nodded as he reached out with a hand and placed it on her white mass of hair, mussing it slightly. "Good job, kid." He told her proudly. "Now, I want you to practice with that for a while. Once you can do it to where it is practically second nature for you, we will move onto the next lesson; changing its shape and form."

Dani grinned widely up at Dan, her green eyes bright. "Awesome! Can't wait."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Don't get full of yourself, Danielle. This step might take a day, two at the most. And that's only if you keep practicing." He told her.

Dani nodded and quickly absorbed the ball in a closed fist, before reopening it to make another- fresher- ball of energy. Dan smiled before floating past her, intending to go out and explore the Ghost Zone for a while.

"All be back shortly, okay Little Phantom?" he said. The old nickname he used to call her spilling from his lips before he could think about it.

Dani paused at the nickname and looked up at Dan confused, before smiling and nodded slowly. "Okay. And I won't be too far from my lair. Just in case something goes wrong." She said before going back to practicing with her ball of energy, making it big before shrinking it again.

Dan's body tensed at the thought, hoping nothing would go wrong. As strange as it might seem, he was starting to like this little clone, enjoying her company far more than he would have expected. So the thought of something happening set some strange protective instinct in his mind go off.

Dan ignored it for now and just floated away and into the green zone, his cape fluttering around behind him as he scanned the area, trying to spot some familiar landmarks so he could find someplace to put Dani's lair on a mental map so he would know it's location better, and just how far the Fenton Portal was from where he was staying at.

He needed to start making a plan.

**End Chapter 7**

**As for those who are wondering where I have been for the past few days…well…yeah...*clears throat***

**On the 17****th**** of May, I went out surfing with a friend (who didn't surf) because the waves that day were AWESOME! So while I was out there, my friend wanted to try surfing (or to at least get out on the board, so I tried getting her out there, but she is one of those 'big boned' people so here I am trying to help her to get onto the board without tipping it over (gods that was aright laugh!) but she couldn't before either a wave smacked into us, or she tipped the board over. **

**Well, while I was helping her, I left my board to float beside me in the water (bad idea) and the leash wrapped around my left thigh. So when this wave came and slammed into us, the wave grabbed my board and yank really hard to where it almost dislocated my leg.**

**Good News: I didn't dislocate/break my leg.**

**Bad News: I had a freaking massive bruise about the side of my hand that stretched down the length of my thigh with ugly black, blue and purple colors with bright red blood clots mixed in with them.**

**So…yeah…that's my excuse as to why I have been inactive on updating my stories for the past few days. **


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own Danny Phantom

But I do own this plotline!

All for my Little Girl

Chapter 8

Third Person

Danny Fenton, aka, Danny Phantom was lousing around in his bedroom after another long hard fight against Skulker, who ones once again after his pelt, much to Danny's irritation.

_Creeper._ Danny thought as he rolled over on his bed slinging an arm over his head to cover his eyes. He was still sore from the few hits that the hunter had managed to get in, bruises beginning to form on his pale skin.

He froze and tensed when his core pulsed slightly as he felt the cold energy leaking out form it and up through his throat as a puff of cold fog. As the Ghost sense vaporized in front of his face, he groaned and buried his head under his pillow, not quite wanting to deal with another ghost just yet.

After a solid minute of silence, and no one outside screaming, he thought that it might have been a harmless ghost, just simply passing through. This caused him to relax for a second in relief, not wanting to leave the soft comfort of his bed.

"Daniel!"

"GAHH!" Danny cried as he shot up suddenly, falling out of his bed and onto the floor from the fright. The black hair, blue eyes teen looked up at the familiar voice from his place on the floor, his breath catching in his throat at who was floating in the middle of his bedroom.

"We need to talk, boy." Vlad Plasmius said sternly, his arms crossed over his chest as his red eyes stared down at Danny with a touch of curiosity.

Danny growled, morphing into his ghost half as he pushed himself up to face Vlad, moving into a defensive stand. "Plasmius." He hissed. "What do you want?"

Vlad rolled his eyes at the teen, letting black ring change him into his human half as he dropped back down to the ground silently. "Relax, Daniel. I am not here to fight; I just need you to explain something to me."

Danny, still not trusting his arch enemy, snared at him coldly, charging up his hands. "Oh yeah? Why should I believe you?"

The older hybrid narrowed his eyes at the teen, trying not to lose his patiance. "Does the name 'Dan Phantom' ring any bells?" he asked, watching for the boy's reaction carefully.

Danny's whole body ceased, flinching back violently as if he was struck, radioactive green eyes widened as he stared horrified as the older hybrid. "W-what?" he stammered in shock. "H-how do you know that name?" Danny asked, fear coursing through every fiber of his body. Just his name bought back the memories of his encounter with him and all that he had-or could have done to everyone that had loved.

Vlad watched Danny reaction with surprise, noting that he seemed almost _terrified_ of this ghost, just by how he was reacting just from mentioning his name. "Yes, I thought you might know him." He said as he watched the boy critically. "Mind telling me who he is and why he came barging into my house with that little rat, Danielle, by his side."

Danny's body jolted back to life as if he were giving a powerful shock, his bright green eyes quickly looking up at Vlad. "WHAT! What do you mean he was at your house? He not's locked up in the Fenton Thermos? What do you mean Dani was with him? Is she crazy? Is he controlling her? Explain, Plasmius!" Danny yelled, looking almost to the point of hysterics.

Vlad's eyebrows rose up slightly when he caught a few words that he had said that stuck out like a sore thumb. _Locked up in a Fenton Thermos_? _Doesn't Danny normally always let ghost go after catching them, back into the Ghost Zone_? He thought with confusion. When he saw that Danny was begging to hyperventilate, he quickly brought his hands up in a calming gesture. "Daniel, relax. As for what I had seen; no, she was not being control, she looked to be with him willingly. This…ghost was also highly protective over her." He said with a pained grimace, resisting the temptation to rub his still sore chest form one of the ghost powerful blast.

Danny froze as he looked at Vlad like he had grown two heads. "Protective? That-that _creature _was protective over _Dani_?" a pause. "We are talking about the same Dan Phantom, right?" he asked, head tilted to the side slightly.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Blue skin, red eyes, fangs, blazing white hair with a black and white suit and a tattered cape?" he said, giving the description of the ghost that had come into his home and attacked him.

Danny's face paled as the memories of his fight against his alternate future self, fluttered through his mind, his body giving off a violent shiver. "Yeah…" he croaked weakly. "that's him." He then turned his back to Vlad as he ran a gloved hand through his white hair, his mind racing as he tried to talk calming breaths.

_Okay,_ he thought. _Dan is loose, and he his hanging out around Dani, no doubt trying to cook up a plan on how to hurt her or to use her against me. _Danny mind halted to a confused stop as he turned and looked back at Vlad.

"You said…he was protecting her, right?" he asked, hoping he had heard him wrong.

Vlad nodded sharply. "Correct. Danielle...came into my lab so I thought it would be a good idea to attack her…"

Vlad trailed off unsurely when Danny's expression darkened before he asked another question. "And he…_protected_ her from you?" the teen asked doubtfully.

Vlad nodded again. "Yes. I thought I had the girl right where I wanted her, but before I could do anything…'Dan' stepped in and blasted me aside, saying that I wouldn't be able to harm her while she was under his protection." He told the teenage hybrid.

The white hair teen shook his head, eyebrows creased with confusion. "The description of him is right but…his personality is not." He said, before looking off to the side, a thoughtful expression on his feature. Then, he suddenly turned around and growled; going intangible before nosed dived through the floor, down into the lab.

Vlad watched the teen with surprise. "Just where are you going, Daniel?" he asked, morphing into Plasmius once more and followed the boy out of mere curiosity.

Danny ignored him and floated down to the floor, walking over to the portal, pressing this thumb into the genetic lock. The portal doors slid open, revealing the green vortex that lead into the Ghost Zone.

"Daniel." Vlad called again. "I asked where you were going. You're not planning on going to face that ghost, are you?" he asked, his solid red eyes growing wide out of concern for the stubborn and bold teenager.

Danny shook his head. "No. I managed to beat him once, but that was sheer luck. I'm going to go visit a friend of mind to find out more on what the hell is going on."

Vlad opened his mouth to question who this 'friend' was, but before he could utter a single word, Danny had dove into the green mass, vanishing out of sight and hearing range. "Darn it, boy." Vlad growled. "If you get yourself kill, how will I tell your mother?" her asked himself before he jumped into the portal, intending to follow the teenager and get some more answers.

But once he appeared on the other side, he looked around the green atmosphere, looking for a black and white figure, but could find none.

"Gah! Blast it!" Vlad hissed in irritation, before flying back in through the portal, back into the human realm, having no interest in going after Danny out of risk of running into Dan Phantom while he was still healing and recharging.

Half way across the zone, Danny was flying at his top speed of 152 mph, heading straight towards his destination without any hesitation. He green eyes were narrowed, fully determined to beat to snot out of a certain Time Ghost that had let his worst nightmare free to roam the earth and zone once more.

Soon, the floating rocks were replaced with gears that rotated slightly, growing larger in numbers the closer he got to Time Tower. Once the old floating tower came into view, he slowed down some before coming to land on the front steps, knocking roughly in the large double doors.

"Clockwork! You have some answering to do!" Danny snarled.

The door creaked open as a purple robed ghost with a long white beard appeared in the door way. "Ahh, Daniel. I was wondering when you were going to stop by." He said to the seething hybrid with complete calmness, not a single bit of emotion showing on his face or within his red eyes. "Please, come right in and make yourself at home." He said, stepping aside and gestured for the teen to come in with a sweep of his hand.

Danny shot the ghost a withering glare before floating into the tower, his eyes quickly scanning for Dan's old Thermos that normally resided a dark corner of the room.

Nothing.

There was no sign of the silver and green thermos anywhere in the room, showing that his fears were true. He quickly rounded on the Time ghost with a betrayed expression.

"Why?" he asked, eyes wide.

Clockwork floated up to the boy, raising a single eyebrow with fake confusion on his now child-like face. "'Why' what, Daniel?"

Danny's glared hardened. "Why did you let that evil ghost loose? Why HIM?"

Clockwork tilted his head ever so slightly. "Evil ghost? Whatever are you talking about, Daniel? I have not let an evil ghost free." He told the now confused and irritated teenager.

Danny reached up and grabbed at his white hair with a frustrated sound. "Uhgg! Stop with these mind games, Clockwork! You know perfectly well what I am talking about! Dan Phantom! Why did you let him out? You know how much of a threat he is to the worlds and you just let. Him. Go! WHY?" he yelled his expression pained.

Clockwork nodded slowly, a small smile flickering on his lips. "Ahh, Dan Phantom. Now I remember. Yes, I let him go, but for a good reason." He told the hybrid as he shifted into his middle aged form.

Danny glared with confusion. "Why? What's the reason why you let him go? To destroy the world? Kill me? Kill Danielle? Why?"

Clockwork shook his head slowly a long white beard appearing on his face as his blue face got wrinkly. "That I am not allowed to tell you, but just know that none of you are in danger of being killed by him."

Danny snorted. "Yeah right. That's like saying Vlad forgave my father and is now best friends with him again- which will never happen according to the fruitloop."

Clockwork fought to hold back a chuckle of amusement as he stared at Danny blankly. "True. But have I ever led you wrong?"

"No, but-"

"'But' nothing. I know what I am doing, Daniel. I have been doing things like this for almost as long as the earth has been around." He told Danny sternly, his red eyes serious as he watched the boy. His time scepter was gripped slightly in his now toddler hands.

Danny stayed silent as he studied the Time Master, still not believing that Dan wouldn't hurt anyone or anything- especially Danielle. "I still don't believe this. I'm going to find him and stop him. I don't want him anywhere near Danielle."

Clockwork glared. "You will do no such thing. I want you to stay away from them. I won't hesitate to lock you up in a thermos myself." He threatened.

Danny paled that the powerful tone in Clockwork's voice, but his mind was still set in wanting to get Dani away from Dan. "I don't care. What you are doing is too dangerous. I'm putting a stop to it." He said before turning and flying out of Time tower as quick as he could, wanting to get away from the Time Master, feeling that he had been betrayed by someone he viewed as a potential mentor and teacher.

Clockwork watched as Danny few off, quickly dropping his mask as a smile quickly took its place on his face.

"Perfect."

**End of Chapter 8**

**Wow, I got that one up faster, didn't I? Hehe. Now the interesting plot can begin! *grins wickedly***

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


End file.
